Just the way it is
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: Summary: Boris went missing. Know Kai has to help three Orphans that have nowhere else to go. Not to forget his sister is back and now he's getting married to his two best friends. This is a Kai Tyson OC book. Plus a Ray Max OC OC also may in contain little bits of lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A new stars

Chapter 1: A new start

Author notes

Summary: Boris went missing. Know Kai has to help three Orphans that have nowhere else to go. Not to forget his sister is back and now he's getting married to his two best friends. This is a Kai +Tyson +OC book. Plus a Ray +Max +OC +OC also may in contain little bits of lemons.

I don't own beyblade.

P.O.V of Rosie who is my oc for first chapter.

We had nowhere else to go I guess that's why we're here. My name is Rosie I have pink hair purple eyes. My brother's name is Jonny. Jonny is my half-brother he has black hair and gold eyes. Doso is one of Taylors half-brothers he has purple hair red eyes.

Duso looks almost exactly like Doso but with green eyes. Taylor has brown hair with purple tips and green eyes. Then there is Kai's sister, Ari with blue hair red eyes. We walked up to the door and knocked we heard shuffling but nobody has answered. Then a guy with (enter maxes description) answered.

"Hello can I help you," he spoke.

"Is Kai here," Ari asked.

"May I ask who is asking," said another guy with (enter Tysons description).

"Tell him Ari he'll know who it is," she said.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have leave," said another (enter Kenny).

"Is kai here though," I asked.

"He's not now," said the guy who answered "he left an hour ago to go to the store."

"Is Dranzer here," Taylor asked.

"Yes but I don't feel free getting his bit beast," said Tyson.

"Please," I asked.

"No now go," said Kenny.

"There is going to be heck to pay later," I said not wanting to cuss.

"Go are we'll call the cops," said max.

"Okay will you just give him this note," said Ari.

"Fine," They said we left.

By the time we got down the street it started to poor down rain. Ari and I busted out crying we made it to the ocean and sat under the bridge. No more than 30 minutes of siting under the bridge kai came walking up the beach. I being his best friend ran up to him in a hugging inbrace. Ari came up and hugged him too. Being a part of BEGA scared the heck out of me being out of BEGA and being a target for Boris scares her more.

'"What's wrong," asked kai.

"We left BEGA after Boris said he was going to kill you," said jonny.

"Why didn't you come to the dojo," kai asked.

"We did, you didn't get the note," I exclaimed.

"I haven't been home yet you could have waited there for me," he said.

"They said they were going to call the cops," said Doso.

"They didn't even let us see Dranzer, "said Duso.

"What are you guys doing here," replied Kai kissing my forehead "don't get me wrong I'm glad you here."

"Rosie and I have nowhere else to go," said Ari.

"Jonny, Doso, Taylor, and Duso are going to mat and his friend ray's place," I said.

"So my little sister and my best friend think I'll just let them come and live with me," he said.

"Oh please don't kick me out on the street," said Ari.

"Kai don't joke like that you know she has abandonment issues," I yelled.

"Fine you guys can stay," he said.

"Yes thank you kai," I yelled kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome but due to the lack of space one of you well have to stay in my room with me," he said.

"Rosie," yelled Ari.

"Fine," I said.

Authors note

I hope that you like it please review. Love you all.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: A new love triangle

Chapter 2: A new love triangle

Author's notes

Okay so I sort of made my own Bit-beast. I don't own beyblade so no suing. Summary: Boris went missing. Know Kai has to help three Orphans that have nowhere else to go. Not to forget his sister is back and now he's getting married to his two best friends. This is a Kai +Tyson +OC book. Plus a Ray +Max +OC +OC also may in contain little bits of lemons.

I don't own beyblade.

Kai's pov

We walked my car, fully aware of how much Rosie hated the ocean. Rosie sat up front. Scared to death that we were going to crash into the ocean. We pulled up to the dojo. The rain long gone walked through the front door Rosie and Ari first.

"I thought we told you to get loss," said Tyson.

"Get out before we call the cops for breaking and entering," said Kenny I was disgusted at his actions.

"Real nice way to talk to my sister and best friend," I said walking up to gramps "Is it okay if Ari stays in that one room and Rosie sleep in my room."

"I don't see why not dude," he said.

"This is Ari my younger sister," he said pointing to her "and this is Rosie my best friend."

"Rosie," yelled Dranzer my bit-beast.

"Dranzer," She yelled back.

"I missed you little one," she said "How is you Aphrodite vine storm."

"Great," Rosie yelled.

"Bring her out I wish to see her little one," she said.

"I shall later she is in my suit case because of the storm," Rosie replied.

"It's a terrible storm out there isn't it? It started back up a few minutes ago," said Ari.

"Ari how's your Leon rose," said Dranzer.

"Great she's in Rosie's bag too," said Ari "we didn't want Aphrodite getting lonely."

"Seems legate," said Dizzy.

"Did your laptop just talk," Ari and Rosie asked.

"There's a bit-beast in his laptop," I explained.

"Okay," Rosie replied.

"Well I'm going to show the girls their rooms," I said.

Rosie's pov

It didn't take but five minutes to get rid of Ari. As soon as we entered the room Kai had me pushed up against the wall. His lips brushed up against mine as we started to make out. I pushed Kai away a little bit he frowned. I pointed to the door where Tyson was standing.

"Do you want to join Tyson," asked Kai.

"A little yeah," he said.

Kai took my hand and led me to the bed and told me to sit. He walked over to Tyson. He pulled him through the door locking it this time. He pulled Tyson over to the bed they started to make out. Kai pushed on the bed too.

"I'm guessing both of you are virgins," Kia said both of us shook our heads yes "this should be fun."

"Okay so what do we do," said Tyson.

"Well Tyson's going to enter me first then we'll switch,"

"Sounds great," said Kai.

2 hours later

"Go to sleep both of you," said Kai.

"But I'm not sleepy," said Tyson both him and I pouted.

"Cute but not going to work," he said "now go to sleep I'm going to check on Ari I'll be right back," he kissed me on the forehead doing the same with Tyson.

An hour later

I had my head on somebody's shoulder my hand on their abs. I lifted my head up to see Kai and Tyson in the same position. I smiled and kissed both of their cheeks and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower I walked down the steps to the kitchen. Everyone turned their heads to look at me a.k.a Ari and Dranzer.

"Hello little one have fun," said Dranzer.

"Rosie you dirty little dog you did my brother," said Ari trying not to laugh.

"Hey you knew I've had a crush on him for years and if you want to get technical he did me," I said.

"Hey have they stopped yet," Yelled max.

"Yeah hours ago," yelled Ari.

"Cool," yelled Kenny.

"Stop yelling I have a headache," I said.

"I would too if I screamed as loud as you," Ray said.

"Don't you dare be mean to my little sister," yelled mat followed by Jonny, Doso, Duso, and Taylor. Mat looks just like jonny and their both my brothers.

"Mattie," I yelled.

"You know her mat," Tyson said from the stairs.

"She's my little sister you were too busy kicking them off the property to notice Jonny looks just like me," he said.

Sorry to those people who might have read the last chapter I didn't know till later that the spell check kept miss spelling kai's beyblades name.


End file.
